From here
House Dougal Boon Members of House Dougal are strong-willed and known for their ability to invest Glamour into everything they do. Once per story, a member of this house can convert a portion of her temporary Glamour points into temporary Willpower points (up to the level of her permanent Willpower). This must be done during some sort of physical exertion: Working, exercising, or participating in combat. Flaw Physical reality seems flawed to these fae, just as they are flawed. Only through hard work can they overcome these flaws. Sidhe of this house always have a physical handicap that must be compensated for. This is usually something that can be corrected by cunningly crafted smith work: A mechanical leg for a club foot, an intricate eyepiece for poor vision, and so on. House Eiluned Boon All members of this house have an impressive talent for magic. All cantrips cast by Kithain of House Eiluned automatically gain an additional success. Flaw Members of this house have an overwhelming curiosity and are attracted to mysteries and conspiracy. An Eiluned must spend a point of Willpower to avoid meddling in a mystery or becoming involved in a plot. Some even have a treacherous streak, briefly becoming Unseelie to form a dark alliance and then turning Seelie to prove their innocence. The Kithain distrust many of them; the difficulties of all their Social rolls are increased by one. House Fiona Boon Defiant to the last, Fiona sidhe are renowned for their great courage. Though they understand fear, it doesn't control them, even in the face of death. Any attempt, natural or magical, to generate fear in them automatically fails. Only threats to a lover's life can frighten a Fiona, and they often succeed very well. Flaw Sidhe of this house have an overpowering attraction to danger. Even if the object of their pleasure is somewhat safe, they can find a way to make it dangerous. This is especially true of their romantic trysts, which are usually epic and almost always tragic. Creatures of pure ethereal beauty, they tend to fall in love with outlaws, strangers, wanderers, mortals and other “unacceptable” types. Often such loves become true and complete passions that can't be denied. Some of them overcome this Flaw, but only by becoming hateful toward all romance. The most tortured become obsessed with preventing it from occurring to anyone they know. House Gwydion Boon With a successful Perception + Kenning roll (difficulty is the subject's Willpower) members of House Gwydion can sense if someone is telling the truth. For some reason (perhaps by an ancient pact), members of House Eiluned are immune to this. Flaw Although they're great warriors, sidhe of this house are prone to great rages. Whenever they reach the wounded health level, or when their honor is insulted, they must make a Willpower roll (difficulty 6). Those who fail fly into a berserk rage and attack anyone near them, ally or enemy. While berserk, they ignore all health level penalties until they reach incapacitated. House Liam Boon Liam sidhe find it easy to affect mortals with Glamour. The difficulty to affect any mortal (whether casting a cantrip or enchanting) is always lowered by Two. Flaw Because of their mortal affiliations, Liam sidhe begin with one extra point of permanent Banality. Furthermore, these sidhe are known as oath-breakers. No other changeling will honor their oathbonds, hospitality, or justice. Liam fae are frequently the target of discrimination. House Beaumayn Boon All members of House Beaumayn are natural prophets – glimpses of possible futures regularly come to them during dreams and meditation. These visions are often quite cryptic, although the changeling may attempt to decipher them with a successful Intelligence + Gremayre roll (difficulty 8). Remember, however, that no matter how well understood they might be, they’re still only possible futures and may not necessarily come to pass. Obviously, these prophecies are the province of the Storyteller, who decides both when and how they appear. When in dire need, however, the Beaumayn may attempt to “bring on” a vision by meditating for several minutes, spending a Willpower Point and rolling her Glamour against a difficulty of 11 minus her Remembrance score. One must be careful not to invoke this Boon too often in this fashion, however, or else the threads of probability become tangled. The Dreaming is upset and the visions the character receives become increasingly inaccurate, perhaps even dangerously so. In addition, due to their relatively fresh memories of Arcadia and their imprisonment, all Beaumayn sidhe receive Remembrance 1 for free during character creation. Flaw The unswerving dedication and gifts of prophecy of House Beaumayn have long been a thorn in the side of the Shadow Court and its dark masters. Now with the return of the Fomorians so perilously close to success, the efforts of House Beaumayn pose a bigger threat than ever. Worse, Shadow Court members can sense the fires of the dark star that burn within house members. Thallain and Shadow Court fae can generally sense when Beaumayn nobles are in the area (Perception + Keening, difficulty 7), which naturally leads to all sorts of conflicts and story hooks. This doesn’t mean they can automatically detect hidden or invisible Beaumayn nobles. Nor should they all try to maul the character on sight – after all, some of the most sadistic methods of inflicting harm are mental or emotional – but they will do their best to make the Beaumayn’s life miserable once they discover her identity. Additionally, because of the infamy surrounding their imprisonment, when their true lineage is known Beaumayn sidhe suffer a +2 difficulty on all Social rolls with sidhe of houses other than Liam or Fiona. House Varich Boon Members of House Varich understand patterns. Given three rounds to watch a series of actions performed by another, such as sword fighting, dancing, or sport, their difficulty in opposition or as a partner is lowered by 2 points. They may observe an opponent’s patterns even while engaged in combat, they can’t fight one foe while observing a different one. Given a chance to observe three different times, they receive an extra die in addition to the decreased difficulty for that scene. Flaw House Varich can never give a vow of love to another. The other houses that came forth with them during the last few months know this flaw. They must accept all challenges. If a member of House Varich fails to acknowledge a challenge, she loses 1 point of Willpower per day until she returns the challenge. Willpower lost in this fashion may not be recovered through the expenditure of Experience Points or by any other means until the character honors her challenge. If a challenged member of the House is imprisoned to keep her from accepting the challenge, she loses 1 point of Strength for each day of her captivity (to a minimum of 1 point). If she remains imprisoned, her Stamina declines by 1 point per week until she “dies” (i.e., forgets her fae nature). As one might expect, house members take care to be courteous to each other and to stay in fighting trim. House Leanhaun Boon All members of this house receive an extra point of Charisma, even if this raises the Trait over 5. additionally, Leanhaun sidhe get a -1 difficulty on all Seduction rolls and can never botch them. Flaw As a result of an ancient curse, Leanhaun sidhe age unnaturally. Those who don’t engage in Rhapsody at least once a month age one year for every week beyond this time limit that they fail to do so. The simple version of Rhapsody involves a clique of Unseelie. The group invests from one to five points of Glamour as they begin. The victim – the artist involved – rolls Manipulation + Expression, and adds one success for each point of Glamour invested. The resultant masterpiece then has tainted dross within it, one point for each success. This masterpiece is then destroyed and appreciated by the fae. When this happens, divide the number of successes on the aforementioned roll among the members of the “audience.” Seelie get one point of Glamour for each point of tainted dross; Unseelie get two Glamour for each point of tainted dross; Leanhaun get three Glamour for one dross. House Daireann Boon House Daireann members are among the fiercest and most stalwart of all fae warriors. The difficulty of the Dragon's Ire is always lowered by 2, before any other modifiers. Also, they enjoy +3 on rolls to resist fear effects. they won’t flee in combat unless ordered to do so by the ranking war leader (and even then, they’ll be the last people off the field. Flaw House Daireann fae can’t keep a secret to save their lives, literally, and stories of these lapsus lingua abound through Celtic legends. They’e the ones who, in a series of wild brags, explain the one way they can be killed, probably to the wrong person, or share the intimate details of any Geas they’re under. Any time a fae of House Daireann boasts of her deeds (not an uncommon occurrence), she must roll Willpower with three successes to avoid blabbing some secret. Note that House Daireann fae don't go spilling the beans to complete strangers, although with a little work, a clever stranger can become a friend. House Balor Boon The fomorian blood of these sidhe shields them from the worst effects of iron. Cold iron still causes them discomfort, but Balor sidhe take no penalty when performing tasks that involve contact with it. If slain by an iron weapon, however, their faerie souls are still destroyed. Although every Balor has a Seelie Legacy, it’s always subdued. Though they can masquerade as Seelie sidhe, they’ll never actually become Seelie. For members of House Balor, that’s a boon. Flaw Each member of this house has a physical, mental, or emotional deformity. Neither prosthetics nor psychological help can correct it, although it can be hidden. This Flaw can never be overcome. In addition, a Balor sidhe can’t have a Willpower rating higher than 6. House Aesin Boon More than other changelings, members of House Aesin have a strong connection to nature. As lords of man and animal alike, Aesin changelings have the ability to speak with forest animals. Make an Intelligence + Empathy roll against your Banality +3 each time your character wishes to understand an animal. You may speak for a number of minutes equal to your successes. Flaw While still caring for their subjects, changelings belonging to House Aesin have a tendency to have a master-slave relationship with them. Nevertheless, they feel obligated to protect their loyal servants, and occasionally they might feel something else for them. in the end, however, Aesin keep their Deep Dreaming flaw, although the Mists upon reentry in Midgard have weakened it. They receive a +3 difficulty on all Social rolls involving anyone other than nobles. House Ailil Boon Sidhe of House Ailil are experts at political manipulation. All rolls involving Manipulation are made at a -1 difficulty. Members of House Ailil can never botch rolls involving Subterfuge or Politics. Flaw Because they believe they’re descended from a line of kings, Ailil sidhe are complacent in their abilities. Challenges others would shy away from pique their interest. Even when an Ailil sidhe is obviously wrong, he must still make a Willpower roll (difficulty 8) to admit it; this only applies, however, to non-combative situations. If an Ailil sidhe backs down from a situation (such as a battle she knows she can’t win), she suffers a +1 difficulty to all Social rolls until she gains a victory that restores her confidence and face. This may involve, for instance, abusing underlings who can’t fight back. If an Ailil triumphs over impossible odds, she’ll become Seelie for at least a full day. House Scathach Boon: Those of House Scathach are silent and efficient warriors. They rarely make any sound when fighting, causing great consternation in their foes. Once entering a fight, they lose sight of almost everything else, reaching a hypnotic “fugue state” in which the world seems to move more slowly. Because of the perceived time crawl in this state, they receive an extra die on all Brawl and Melee rolls and make Stealth rolls at -1 difficulty. A Scathach warrior becomes preternaturally silent during combat and has great difficulty speaking above a whisper. To speak more loudly the character must make a Willpower roll (difficulty 7) and may utter one short phrase per success. Unlike in the Gwydion Flaw, Scathach in this state take all the usual health penalties when injured. Flaw: All Social rolls with other sidhe (except Houses Beaumayn, Fiona, Liam, and Leanhaun) and commoners with strong royalist sympathies are at +2 difficulty (or up to +4 with Traditionalist nobles). Furthermore, because of an ancient blood pact, Scathach are forbidden to use the Art of Sovereign.